heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Aya Wright
|history= Aya Wright is the descendant of Aliens. Her mother Belekane Abeo-Wright, is a pureblooded descendant of the Va'ren, The Star Dragon people ( a group of psionic shapeshifters) of a planet called Esapanaelya , whose colony ship: "The Silver Tree" crashed on earth in the near India due to a malfunction. They secreted away their precious life sustaining Spiral trees- a secret compound native their home world, in the form of seeds and saplings to many of the small enclaves. The sent a distress single to the home world. The small enclaves of Va'ren, joined every part of human society, they could get into keeping their precious trees alive, and forming a network specifically to help their lost colony survive. Their psionic powers, and arranged marriage helping their race survive. In the 1950s, a delegation from the highly technological world of Esapanaelya finally attempted to re-establish contact with the the lot colonyship,lead by Admiral. Siranvir. Rhienmorikal,Prince of a small nation, was a cadet at the time at and was sent to earth on reconnaissance & to gather 1st hand accounts of the world the colonists had experienced of the last several millennia.. He integrated into human society under the guide of 'Alexander Wright' the adopted child of Bridget & Geoffrey Wright. The Wrights also a family descendant from the "The Silver Tree" accepted the mission to house and raise their son. Geoffrey Wright, founded Wright Technological Industries, which had foot holds in medical, and social application technology. Bridget Wright became a philanthropist and advocate for social change, championing causes in archeology, culinary,sociological,ecological fields, founding the Wright Preservation & Progress Foundation. Aya was born from the advocated marriage of Belekane Abeo & Alexander Wright, the approval from both the Colony Council (which helped to govern the lost colony ship descendants) & the Kingdom of Acelis on Esapanaelya . Aya grew up relatively knowledgeable about the Council, her royal heritage or anything pertaining to Va'Ren. She was human as far as she knew. She attend some of the best private K-8, and private all-girls high school money could buy. Her father was a Doctor, her mother a singer-songwriter of some fame. Her grandparents had founded two organizations that prospered. Aya entered into college, though largely having been told and unsure of how to take the secret alien-web of existence, she simply settled back into living an normal life. At the age of 20, her grandparents stepped down from the positions in their companies allowing their son & daughter-in-law to take the reins and live out their golden years traveling the world. (This was done mostly to disguise the fact for people in their 60s+ the had relatively 'stopped again as humans might think of it.) Aya at the age of 21 with help from her parents, began to work to create a company focused on women's creative endeavors and support and created Wright Creative Industries, of which she is CEO, a company which employees women almost exclusively. }} Category:OC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character